Mothers' Day
by 3rdgymbros
Summary: In which a Sugamama is a precious flustered angel, and Daichi is in denial.
1. SugaMama!

_The phrase "working mother" is redundant._

* * *

Sugawara supposed it all started when Hinata, Yachi and Kageyama ambushed him in the hallway during lunch break.

"Sugawara-san!"

As he latched onto his senpai, Hinata was smiling smugly to himself, looking very much like a young schoolgirl. Kageyama, on the other hand, trailed behind Hinata, uncharacteristically subdued, his usual scowl that curdled milk gone, and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Yachi bounced energetically on the balls of her feet, her cheeks just as pink as Kageyama's, and a frothy white bouquet in her hands.

"Hinata, Kageyama, Yachi." Sugawara greeted them lightly, and smiling his trademark smile, _the_ smile that made girls (and club members) swoon.

"Ah, Kageyama, aren't you feeling well? Don't push yourself if you're ill," He tacked on as an afterthought, noting how the boy's cheeks turned even redder.

"Er, no, that's not it –"

"We just wanted to give you this!" Hinata chirped, making eyes at Kageyama, whose face rivalled the brightest tomato as he took the bouquet from Yachi and handed them to Sugawara.

The blossoms were beautiful, in vivid shades of violet, white, and pink. The scent of lavender, freesia and roses enveloped him in a soft mist as he clutched at the flowers, dripping with gossamer ribbons. There was even a stuffed teddy bear nestled in the velvet petals, which held a pristine white envelope in its two furry paws.

Sugawara's mouth fell open.

"For _me_? But why? It's not my birthday…"

"It's, er, to…" Hinata trailed off, apparently at a loss for words, when Yachi jumped in. "It's to thank you for all that you've done for the club, Sugawara-senpai!"

She poked Kageyama in the ribs, and the taller boy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Sugawara's waist. Yachi, smiling brightly, joined in the hug as well. With three of his juniors clustered around him, Sugawara could practically feel their affection, and was unable to stop the smile that spread across his face and threatened to split his face into half.

As the bell rang, signalling that classes were over for the day, Sugawara made his way down to the gym at a leisurely amble, the bouquet tucked under his arm and his school bag in the other.

Sugawara stopped outside the gym, reaching out a hand to open the ajar door, when –

"Oi, Chibi. Why do I have to participate?" Tsukishima's voice, displeased and oozing with with sarcasm, drawled out.

"Because!" Even behind the door, Sugawara could hear the pout in Hinata's voice.

"It's Mothers' Day today, Tsukishima. And Hinata wants to thank Sugawara senpai for looking after the team. Like a mother." Yachi hurried to explain, and possibly stop a fight from breaking out.

"Oi, dumbass Hinata! The banner is supposed to be hung there, not here!" Kageyama's voice, indignantly admonishing his friend.

"Wha- I know, I know, stop _yelling_ –" Hinata grumbled.

There was a yelp and a clatter.

"W-Woah, Hinata, are you-" Yamaguchi's voice, tinged with concern.

"That was a nasty fall Hinata, are you okay?" Sugawara could practically hear the concern in Daichi's baritone, and he had to surpress the urge to dash into the gym and ask Hinata the same question.

Or, better yet, drag him to the infirmary.

"That idiot trips and falls at least 20 times a day – he'll be _fine_, we should just focus on the balloons, we only have _one_ -" Kageyama is seething, Sugawara just knows he is.

"What, are you blind? I swear I blew up at least ten-" Nishinoya's voice is an annoyed huff as he rummaged around inside a bag, possibly searching for the missing balloons. "**CRAP**! They're floating all over the gym, _quick,_ Hinata jump and catch them-"

"**OOOOORYAAAA!** Hurry it up! Suga-san's going to be here any minute now!" Tanaka's voice, loud and demanding, yet somehow urgent too, could be clearly heard over the ruckus.

Cue the loud cursing that made Sugawara want to wash out their mouths with soap as the team scrambled to get whatever it was they were doing finished.

And, judging from what he had overheard, it wasn't hard to figure out what was in store.

He drew in a breath that sounded like a sob, as he tried unsuccessfully to swallow the sudden lump that constricted painfully in his throat.

He had to move, they would be coming out soon…

But even that thought couldn't change the fact that _the team was preparing a party for him, _and his tears, now uncontrollable, flowed down his face.

"That looks good!" Yachi's voice, trembling with excitement, floated out from the crack in the door. "Since Sugawara-senpai's not here yet, I'll go and call him!"

Sugawara tried to move his feet, really, he did. But his throat felt so tight, and his vision was so blurry.

Yachi nearly barrelled headfirst into said senpai when she sprinted out the door, and let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise, sounding like a mouse with laryngitis.

"A-A-Ah! S-Senpai, how long have you-" She trailed off uncertainly, and the whole team clustered around the doors as soon as they had heard her squeal.

"**HEY!** Suga-san's _crying_!" Nishinoya pointed out, sounding as though the idea of anyone crying was a foreign concept to him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Tsukishima muttered, allowing displeasure to seep into his tone.

"Hey, Senpai-"

"Don't cry, we _know_ the decorations are ugly-"

"Blame it on the idiot who informed everyone at midnight yesterday!"

"You wanna fight?!"

"Guys! _Koushi's. __**CRYING.**__"_

Sugawara finally stopped wiping his eyes with his sleeve, and hiccupping through his sobs, managed a weak, "S-Sorry. I'm just really happy!"

"GROUP HUG!" Hinata and Nishinoya simultaneously chorused, clustering around Sugawara.

The team, even Kageyama and Tsukishima, gathered around Sugawara, pressing around him, and were telling him _not to cry, mothers shouldn't cry on their special day._

And, through his tears, Sugawara began to laugh, and everyone was deliciously happy.

_His kids were adorable._

* * *

Because Sugamama is the best thing ever. WE NEED MORE SUGAMAMA.


	2. DaiPapa!

Daichi supposed that it was high time – probably past time, in fact - that he did something about The Trio. For the past few days, Nishinoya, and Tanaka had been getting together early in the clubhouse, discussing something that would make Nishinoya snicker and cause Tanaka to grin like a Cheshire Cat. And shortly after their intimate little tete-a-tete had been broken up, Nishinoya and Tanaka would bounce around the club room, speaking in hushed tones to anyone but Daichi and Sugawara. Daichi even swore he saw a flash of blue as money changed hands – into Tanaka's and Nishinoya's, that is.

Daichi smelt a rat. For all he knew, Nishinoya and Tanaka could be introducing their club mates to porn or something equally illegal – he wouldn't put it past them.

"Alright, you two. What's going on?" He demanded, cornering them one day before practice started.

"What on earth are you talking about, Daichi-san?" Nishinoya asked in a falsely cheery voice.

Daichi called his bluff instantly, with a scowl. "Don't play dumb with me. You and Tanaka have been talking with everyone else for three days in a row, and I would like to know _why_."

Tanaka let out an extremely un-manly squeak, turning a funny shade of green. "U-Um… Well, you see… Daichi-san, the thing is… Uh… We…"

"Do go on, Tanaka, I'm very interested," Daichi smile was that of poisoned honey, and the two boys gulped.

Fortunately, all three boys were saved from Daichi's wrath when Sugawara and Asahi came clattering into the clubroom. Sugawara was laughing cheerfully, leaning away from Asahi as the taller boy shook his hair free from the raindrops that had landed in his thick, dark hair like tiny pearls.

"Mou, Asahi! Stop that!" Sugawara protested mildly, a fond and exasperated smile on his face, smacking the gentle giant on the shoulder with all the force of a passing feather.

"Sorry, Suga!" Asahi's answering smile was sheepish.

Nishinoya saw his chance and seized it. "DAICHI-SAN, ASAHI-SAN'S FLIRTING WITH SUGA-SAN!"

Daichi whipped around, a murderous fire burning in his eyes.

"A-Ah Daichi, i-i-i-i-i-it's a m-misunderstanding… NISHINOYA, DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT."

As Nishinoya hastily herded Tanka away to the sound of Asahi's yells, he made a mental note to apologise to Asahi for throwing him to the sharks. (He never did.)

* * *

"Ryu! Did you get them?" Nishinoya hissed from where he was stationed at the doorway, keeping a wary eye out for Daichi and Sugawara.

"'Course I did, Noya-san, what kind of man do you take me for?" Tanaka was miffed as he waved the plain, non-descript envelope about in his hands excitedly, doing a mad dance around the room.

"Tanaka-san, are you sure we won't get in trouble for this?" Kageyama asked, looking uncharacteristically worried.

"Ah, you worry too much Kageyama!" Tanaka waved aside Kageyama's concerns. "Daichi-san needs a break! And what better to spend it than with…" He broke off, stuffing a fist into his mouth to stop him from bursting into peals of hysterical laughter.

"Yeah, because you and Nishinoya-san just _love_ to suck his blood…" Tsukishima, who had just entered the room deadpanned, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I paid over one thousand yen for this…"

"You heartless fiend, Tsukishima! Daichi-san's our precious Captain!" Nishinoya hissed, sounding scandalized.

"I don't recall you saying that when Captain made you and Tanaka run ten laps around the school for peeping into the girls' locker room…"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! AND IT NEVER HAPPENED!" Tanaka hissed, his cheeks flushed an alarming shade of tomato.

"Give that here, Tanaka!" Asahi hurried forward to tug the envelope out of Tanaka's fist before he could crush it. "It's not polite to deliver damaged goods!"

"I can't wait to see Daichi-san's face! He'll be so happy!" Hinata smiled, using a towel to dry his damp hair, which spiked up like baby bats' wings.

"That's one way of putting it, alright…" Yamaguchi murmured, shrugging out of his jersey.

"He'll either love us or kill us…" Ennoshita agreed, showing a surprising amount of insight as he ran a comb through his hair. "For Tanaka's sake, I hope it's not the latter."

"GUYS HE AND SUGA-SAN ARE COMING! TWO MINUTES, TOPS!" Nishinoya yelped, scrambling over to join Tanaka.

"Everyone in positions!" Tanaka barked, sounding very much like a Sergeant in the army conducting a drill. "Remember, we rehearsed this five times!"

"It felt like more than that though…" Tsukishima pointed out, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Hinata! Do you have the card?" Tanaka spun round to face the first-year, his eyes wide and panicked.

"Huh? What card?" Hinata asked cutely, tilting his head back at an angle to fix confused eyes onto Tanaka, whose face turned a peculiar shade of green.

"The card we asked you to design a week ago! You were supposed to have brought it to school today!"

"Ohhh. That card. Yeah, I've got it." Hinata pulled out a colourful crayon drawing, with two rabbits playing with a rainbow coloured volleyball, drawn in Hinata's precise hand.

"Wait, wait. Did your little sister draw this?" Tsukishima cracked a smile.

"Wha-No! I did it by myself!" Hinata protested hotly.

"Why are there rabbits playing volleyball?" Kageyama peered closely at the card, trying unsuccessfully to stop himself from smiling.

"They aren't rabbits, that's Captain –" Hinata jabbed a finger at the brown coloured rabbit "-And that's Sugawara-san!" He pointed out the white coloured rabbit, with large and rather crudely-drawn black eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't have left drawing duty to Hinata after all…" Yamaguchi muttered, looking askance at the wonkily drawn rabbits.

"But he was so eager…" Asahi murmured back, looking torn as to whether he should laugh or cry.

The door swung open, and Daichi and Sugawara walked in, still dressed in their volleyball uniforms, and smiling at each other like they were the only people in the room. Sugawara was walking as close to Daichi as he could get and still maintain his balance. The couple looked like they'd been clipped from the pages of a Hollywood gossip magazine, with their faultless good looks and their perfect smiles. The only things missing were the entourage and the red carpet.

"I can practically feel the love radiating from them…" Asahi muttered, taking care to keep his voice down as he didn't want to get on Daichi's bad side again.

"Should we interrupt…?" Hinata whispered, passing the card over to Tanaka.

"This was _your_ idea Tanaka, so _you_ can go first." Ennoshita unceremoniously shoved Tanaka forward, using a firm tone that brooked no arguments.

"Don't think this was in the rehearsal…" Tsukishima remarked tartly, watching his senior sweat buckets under the pressure.

"Er, well, Daichi-san this is for you," Said Tanaka, very fast, as though his fate would be less dire if Daichi were to hear what he had to say quickly. "The whole team chipped in to get these tickets for you, so please enjoy."

"Huh?" Daichi was understandably flummoxed as he tore his loving gaze away from Sugawara's face, but only for a second, before his face turned as white as parchment.

"You… _Tanaka_…"

"What did he give you?" Sugawara asked curiously, peering into the open envelope with great interest. "_Oh_! Wow! A one night hotel stay? Daichi's so lucky!" Sugawara stared enviously at the hotel bookings.

"Captain's supposed to bring _you_ with him, Sugawara-san!" Hinata piped up, and Kageyama lashed out at him instantly.

"Dumbass! You weren't supposed to say that! Captain was meant to have asked Sugawara-san on his own accord! Now you've spilled the beans –"

"Well, I'm _sorry_ for trying to help!"

Trying to reign in his temper, Daichi moved on to Hinata's card, which read: **Happy Fathers' Day, Daichi-san! We hope you'll have fun with Mom, AKA Sugawara-san! Tanaka-senpai originally wanted to send you two to a love hotel, but Asahi-san convinced him to book you two a stay at a ryokan instead!**

It didn't work.

"_You wanted to make us stay at a love hotel?"_ Daichi hissed, unconsciously crushing the envelope in his rage.

"N-N-N-N-No, it's not what you think…" Tanaka was stuttering, tripping over his words in his haste to save his own skin.

Then Daichi's eyes widened as the barely subtle innuendo hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_Suga and I aren't dating_! _We're not a couple_! Only couples go to love hotels, Tanaka, and do you have any idea what goes on in those places–"

"But since this is just a regular hotel, we can go, right?" Suga soothed, the voice of reason as always.

Then with a start, he seemed to realize that Daichi might have thought of bringing another person with him, and hastily backpedalled, trying not to look too crestfallen. "Oh, but you don't have to bring me, I'm sure you can always ask someone else, I mean, since everyone gave up their money for you, it'd be a shame to waste the bookings, right?"

"Of course you're coming, Suga. Who else would I bring?" Daichi arched an eyebrow, looking confused, and Sugawara smiled an eye-crinkling grin, looking very much like an angel descended from heaven.

"Well, that went down better than I thought."

"Oh, come on Chikara, you were all, 'Daichi-san will kill us all, and Sugawara-san will bury our corpses'. Remember?"

"HA! Another successful match-making operation, successful!"

"Oh, and Tanaka. Twenty laps around the school for planning to send us to a love hotel."

"Where's my 'thank you'?!"

"Thank you everyone! That was really sweet, and we all really appreciate it!"

"There's your thank you, Tanaka. Now start running."

* * *

A/N: Since everyone wanted a sequel featuring Papa-Daichi, I have delivered! This was an awkward mixture of crack and fluff, with Karasuno shipping DaiSuga WAAAAAYYYYYY more than they should. (Can you blame them, though?)

PS. Daichi and Suga totally did 'it' in the hotspring.


End file.
